The invention concerns equipment for the automation of catering, bar or other products or goods sales services, which has been designed to appreciably increase productivity in serving and to meet the following customer requirements for catering or bar services for example to enter the premises and immediately find somewhere to sit, without having to wait and join long queues by the till, such as is the case at present with self-service and fast food restaurants; to find someone to take the order immediately; to receive the items ordered in a relatively short time; to be able to manage the waiting time freely and to the optimum extent; to have a public information and remote service facility, also providing a bar and catering service; and finally, to be able to leave the restaurant avoiding long queues at the till.